


Sonic the Hedgehog - Snippets Collection

by WalkTheTyrannosaur



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (IDW Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Character Reflection, Character Study, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkTheTyrannosaur/pseuds/WalkTheTyrannosaur
Summary: A collection of short form stories I write to keep up practice writing regularly. Anything goes in this, as long as it's brief.3/29/2020, "Stars in Her Eyes", Amy Rose/Sonic; Amy Rose reflects on responsibility along with what—and who—changed her.
Relationships: Amy Rose & Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 11
Collections: My Drabble Collections





	Sonic the Hedgehog - Snippets Collection

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the IDW comics continuity, but could easily just as well be a Forces related thing with ideas informed by the comics. Pre-series.
> 
> These stories are written as practice/writing drills, so apologies if they're a bit rough.

“How can I take on more responsibility?”

That was a question that junior members of the Resistance kept asking her. She always told them the same things; opportunities for them to take on new roles or assignments, advice on how they could be responsible for their squadmates. Stuff like that—it was all very managerial, really.

But each time, it made her think. About herself and how she’d changed.

When she first started out on these adventures, she was a wide eyed girl with stars in her eyes. And it had gotten her captured and left her a damsel that needed to be saved. The stars—and hearts—never left her eyes, but things didn’t change until that fateful day in Station Square. When helping a poor lost bird was more important than chasing after Sonic.

Over time, things grew and grew. She helped Shadow realize his place in the world. She helped Big and Cream find people important to them. She’d lost count of all the times she’d helped Sonic and the others defeat Eggman.

Was she really still the same little girl who’d met Sonic on the shores of Never Lake all those years ago? She was in charge of managing the whole Resistance now; something the Amy back then would never have thought herself capable of.

It was amazing how time could change a person.

But more than that, it was the example a certain someone had set for her. And maybe that was the reason why those stars had never left her eyes...

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this story was supplied by my friend, Ken.


End file.
